Collections Vol 2
by Isil Elensar
Summary: Another Volume, more drabbles! Various characters and times ranging over the Ages of Middleearth.
1. A Born Horseman

_**A Born Horseman**_

His son ran ahead of him, excited to go to the pastures. Legolas reached his tenth birthday, and would finally get his own horse. In his mind, Thranduil made a list of what he needed to do next: have a saddle made, find a teacher for riding lessons, try to keep his beloved son from attaching himself to the saddle. If Legolas had his way, he'd ride forever.

They reached the pastures, and Legolas ran to the nearest horse. In moments, his son was up on the horse and riding away. Thranduil laughed. There would be no need for lessons.


	2. Master Archer

_**Master Archer**_

Thranduil rushed through the caverns, hoping he wasn't too late. Today was the archery competition, and Legolas was one of the newer contestants to try his luck. The prize was a long bow and quiver of finely made arrows. This was also Legolas' first contest, and at last report, his son was only a fair shot. But, as with most things, Legolas had a lucky streak in him. Maybe today would be fortuitous for him.

He reached the archery field just in time to see his son win the competition. Pride filled his heart as his son accepted his prizes.


	3. Fateful Decision

_**Fateful Decision**_

"You must go to Imladris. I want Lord Elrond to know of Gollum's escape," Thranduil said gravely.

"Yes, my Lord. When would you have me leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. And make all possible haste."

"Yes, my Lord."

The young captain of the guard bowed low, and then rose up again, waiting for the words of dismissal. But just as Thranduil was about to give them, he stopped. He was sending his beloved son, his little boy, out beyond the borders of his realm. But Legolas was not so little anymore, and this was a task that could only be done by someone he trusted implicitly. And he trusted Legolas more than anyone else. Walking around the desk, Thranduil came to stand in front of his son.

"Be careful, ion-nin. Stay safe," he said as he gathered Legolas up in his arms. "Come back to me alive."

"I will, Ada. I promise."


	4. The Question of Dominance

_**The Question of Dominance**_

"Beg for me," she said, relishing the one moment when she had power over him.

"I would not, even if you offered the smallest bean."

"I am not offering you food," Nerdanel growled. He raised an eyebrow playfully.

Her hand slipped down between their sweat-soaked bodies, in the secrecy of his forge. Groaning, his head fell back, braced himself against the table, but he still had yet to yield. Grabbing her shoulders, he moved swiftly, gaining the advantage over her.

"Will I never be able to rule you, Feanor?"

"You already do, wife," he whispered as he pushed inside her.


	5. Love's Beginning

_**Love's Beginning**_

Never in a thousand years did the stars look as bright as they did tonight. Rian snuggled in his arms, sleeping soundly after making love, and it was all Orophin could do to stay awake to watch her. The love he felt for her struck a chord deep within his soul. For so long, his dreams showed him his heart's wish: to possess and be possessed completely by the woman who captured his heart and did not let go. Holding her tight against him, he sighed into her white-blond hair.

"I love you," he whispered and then succumbed to sleep.


	6. Winter In Rohan

_**Winter In Rohan**_

Snow drifted lazily to the ground, covering the plains of Rohan in a blanket of white. It was a peaceful, early morning and the roosters were still heralding the beginning of the day with their loud crowing. Of course, the birds did not discriminate morning from evening and tended to crow all day long anyway. Looking up from his post at the gate, the lone guard spied the royalty in all their splendor. Today was the first year anniversary of King Eomer and Queen Lothiriel's marriage. Hopefully, he would have time to rest before the feast and festivities began tonight.


	7. Of Fire and Passion

_**Of Fire and Passion**_

"How can you tolerate such heat?" Geliriel found him working in the forge behind their manor late one night. Sweat dripped from his glorious, long red hair and down his back, making her shiver with anticipation. Amrod did not answer. Instead, he cleared the workbench and lifted her up onto it. His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of her. It seemed he was on the edge of hysteria, yet she only recognized his passion. Divesting her of her clothes, and his, he made love to his wife, their fire burning even hotter than that of the forge.


	8. Morning Encounters

_**Morning Encounters**_

Her hands rushed over his body, far different than the slow movements she used to rouse him from sleep. Miluiel's sweet fragrance filled his senses as he opened his eyes to gaze upon her beauty. Legolas smiled and pushed himself up to his elbows, his eyes following her every move, his body responding to her most cardinal need. When she looked up at him, her eyes were full of wickedness, and she straddled him, taking him inside her. Fully awake now, he worked her into a frenzy until she came with a scream. Grinning, he soon followed her into ecstasy.


	9. Greed

_**Greed**_

_A mind reels of destruction, followed still through barren wastes. We've reached Morder, and Mount Doom is close, and yet so far away. The Ring calls to me constantly. I can have all I want and more, if only I were to claim it as my own. Money, power, riches, fame... whatever I want. Greed is not part of a hobbit's nature, yet it's so appealing to me. Put the Ring on my finger, and all the world could be mine. It speaks to me, and I begin to think I cannot refuse it. It weighs heavy upon my heart._


	10. Wrath

_**Wrath**_

"_Another mouthful for the fat hobbit?" Stinker asks me as I chew my food. Would that I could toss him off some cliff, or run him though with my sword. He taunts me contantly and is poison for Mister Frodo. How can my master keep him around? We need Gollum as our guide like we need a sword in our stomachs. Foul, wretched, ugly beast. I see none of the hobbit he once was. I feel no pity for the loathsome, miserable creature. Would that I could just kill him and be rid of Gollum once and for all._


	11. Pride

_**Pride**_

_They sit before me, glittering and shining with the beauty of the trees' light captured within them. Such a marvel to behold, even unto mine own eyes. Crafted with delicacy and precision that one would not think could be possible from the tools of a simple blacksmith. Three jewels; each gleaming ruby, sapphire, and emerald in brilliant hues. Radience that has no equal. Not even Laurelin and Telperion could compete. And they are_ my _creation! No one else has been able to create such beauty, except me._ Me! _I shall be known as the greatest of all jewel-smiths on Arda._


	12. Sloth

_**Sloth**_

"Lazy bum, goof-off, laggard, loafer!" Merry said from one side of the fire.

"Any other words you can think of?" Pippin asked, slightly irritated.

"Slacker, moocher, idler, couch potato!" Merry grinned wickedly.

"I think you swallowed a thesaurus," Pippin returned. "Was I really that bad?"

"Not all the time, no," his cousin looked at him, there was still a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Only most of the time." Pippin stared at him for the longest time before both started chuckling.

"But you've certainly proven yourself since then, Pip."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you brave, steadfast, and true now."


	13. Envy

_**Envy**_

_My father favors him more than he does me, his only son. His counsel over mine, his advise over mine... I almost begin to think that my father would choose Thorongil to succeed him as Steward instead of me. The captains of the army admire him greatly, and I must admit him to be an excellent warrior. But he is no one! Only a man my father took into his sevice for Gondor, as he has done for so many other men. What is so special about this Thorongil? Does he seek to usurp my rightful place as Steward of Gondor?_


	14. Gluttony

_**Gluttony**_

_He sits at the table and eats so much of the food before him! I would not think that dwarves could eat so much, and yet here Gimli is, stuffing his mouth with so much food it almost overflows. His companions let him feast, as if it could be his last meal. His manners at table are atrocious! Belching, using his hands instead of the utensils offered, and leaving bits of food behind in his beard. And he asks for more food and ale! I begin to thing the dwarf would protect his food as a wildcat protects his kill._

* * *

My apologies to the dwarf-lovers out there. This was only me attempting to guess at what Eowyn might've been thinking after meeting Gimil for the first time. Of course, she liked him afterwards... but what about her first impression?


	15. Lust

_**Lust**_

"She would be perfect," Amras whispered, indicating the red-headed elleth dancing.

"Aye, she would indeed," Amrod agreed.

They approached her, and after their lusty proposition, she agreed. One by one, they left the hall and ended up in a room alone. Clothes were shed, and upon the bed, bodies heaved and moaned. She proved to be a willing partner for the twins, and after yet another climatic orgasm, they lay together, breathing hard, their lust sated. For now.

"Same time again tomorrow night, my loves?" she asked getting up and dressing. All they could do was nod before falling asleep.


	16. Temptation

_**Temptation**_

_There he stands, only knee-deep in the water and the moisture glistening off his naked body. Muscles taut, body lean, dark hair the color of night and dripping droplets of water glistening like stars. He is temptation, the Captain of Gondor. Boromir bends to splash more water on his body, then turns to fix his eyes on me! His silver-grey gaze shows he knew I was here all along. "My lady?" he beckons me to join him. For a few fleeting moments, I contemplate running, but the temptation is too strong. I rise from my place, disrobe, and join him._


	17. Courage

_**Courage**_

"Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered!"

_My uncle rides before the Riders, his sword held high above his head. He does not know I am here. He does not know that Merry is here. If he knew... no. It does not bear thinking about it. We are here and we will fight. We fight for those we love and for the future of our lands. We will not remain behind when we can fight to rid the world of darkness. I whisper words of comfort and strength in my little friend's ear. The Riders are ready._

"Forth, Eorlingas!"


	18. Justice

_**Justice**_

He stood surrounded by Lord Tuor and his men of the White Wing on the parrapet of the south wall of the city. Maeglin did not cower before them, nor did he seem remorseful about what he'd done. Gondolin was burning, the king dead, and the people scattered: either escaped or lost. The traitor's men of the Mole lay dead in their own blood. All that was left to do was see justice done to the betrayer of Turgon's hidden city. Tuor nodded to his lieutenants and they picked Maeglin up and threw him over the wall.

Justice was done.


	19. Mercy

_**Mercy**_

_My cousin screams in pain. His right arm bleeds from the wrist down, he is naked, and there is evidence that even the vultures could not await his death. His red hair is dark with sweat, his dirty face streaked from tears he shed. I cannot free him from the shackle Morgoth imprisoned him in. No key will unlock it, and to use something to pry it off would cause Maedhros more pain. I have no choice, and tell him so. "Yes, Fingon, anything! Free me!" Sighing, I take my knife and begin to cut his wrist below the shackle..._


	20. Generosity

_**Generosity**_

_Mister Frodo shows more generosity than what's called for, that much I know. Those Sackville-Bagginses don't deserve this home. It belonged to Mister Bilbo and he gave it to Mister Frodo. I don't know if my old Gaffer can stand to live next to them, but I know I won't. I'm going with Mister Frodo. He says there's a new home to live in all the way in Crickhollow. So far away from the home that's rightfully his. Damn those Sackville-Bagginses! Everyone knows well enough that they won't take good care of it. It will never be the same again._


	21. Faith

_**Faith**_

He sat within the Council, listening to everyone talking and offering suggestions on what to do with the Ring. On a pedestal it was placed, the shining gold belying the malevolence that resided within it. Legolas spared a glance for Aragorn, but then looked to the halfling that carried it here. Frodo Baggins of the Shire. Far from home, and already connected to the Ring. In the end, he pledged his bow to assure the safety of the Ring-bearer on his Quest. He had to have faith that the halfling would destroy the Ring in the heart of Mount Doom.


	22. Nobility

_**Nobility**_

_He thinks to hide himself as a simple ranger, but I know better. There is an air about him that will not be hidden; the air of a nobleman. But more than that, he holds to his convictions with ease and grace. His belief in them never wanes. He calls himself Strider, but I know him as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. There are dark times ahead of us, but I will travel at his side. I promised to keep him safe as I have the Ring-bearer, though he is not aware of it._


	23. Hope

_**Hope**_

_I am not well. I feel my life slipping away little by little. I fear I will not be here much longer. Before I shed my mortal coil, I see my sons before me. Boromir, so brave and strong; he will be the rock for his younger brother. And Faramir, so wise and true; he will be the voice of reason for his older brother. I have hope that they will remain close and will not forsake each other as I have been forasaken by my husband. I have hope that they will be the shining stars that Gondor deserves._


	24. Love

_**Love**_

The crowds were cheering. Flower petals from the newly planted white tree flew through the air. King Elessar walked among his friends who were assembled to witness his coronation. There was Eomer, newly made King of Rohan. There was Faramir, his Steward, and Eowyn standing beside him with love in her eyes. Elessar smiled and continued, only to be stopped by Legolas. He thanked him quietly, but Legolas had a smile on his face. Looking behind the elf-prince he saw her. Arwen stood holding his flag smiling, and in that moment, he knew she would never leave his side again.


	25. Adoration

_**Adoration**_

Elladan felt love and adoration for the elleth who stood naked before him. She came to him and he let her take charge, enjoying the pleasures of her hands as the roamed his body. Upon the grass they lay, and she took him within her with a sigh and a moan. His hands caressed her perfect form, lingering in areas that made her shiver in delightful ways. Before he lost complete control, he rolled over, and thrust deep within her. She came first, her body convulsing around him. He smiled and cried her name as he followed her into ecstasy.


	26. Not Enough

_**Not Enough**_

"Not enough," she managed to tell him. Her forehead rested against his, her body covering his. She still held him within her. Quite frankly, he wasn't ready to end their lovemaking either.

"Never enough," he answered her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he manuvered them both so that she was underneath him. A sigh escaped both of them as he began to move. Her legs wrapped around his waist to bring him deeper, her arms embraced his torso, her hands clutching his back. He cradled her head in his arms, kissing her soft lips.

"Celeborn…"

"Roselinde…"

"I love you."


	27. Honey

_**Honey**_

They never really made it out of the kitchen. Maybe it was better that way.

Celeborn brought out a bottle of honey, drizzling the sticky liquid in patterns over her torso as she laid on the cool surface of the floor. His blue eyes smoldered, dark with lust.

"It's my turn when you're done," Roselinde told him. He only grinned at her in return.

"Only if you think you can."

He used his lips, tongue, and sometimes his teeth to tease her. When he finished, he started again. Nothing more was said as her cries of passion echoed around them.


	28. A Broken Heart

_**A Broken Heart**_

"We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin. A dwarf there was also. And an elf. And two men. Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor."

_My brother! They were the last to see Boromir alive! My heart breaks a-new, for once again I see my beloved brother's body in a boat as it floats past me in the river. Would that I had gone to Rivendell instead of him! Maybe if I had gone, he would still be alive, and father would have lost the son he didn't love. _


End file.
